User talk:Klow/Archive2
This talk page has been archived and is no longer active. If you wish to leave a message, please use the current talk page. Large to small maps I have no idea. Do you do a basic "Check for Errors" in Hammer before compiling? I tried to compile city_test03, but I needed to be fix some texture errors before it would run in-game. Darkman 4 01:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty hopeless in Hammer. I can't do much. It's just weird that the map is different in different programs. Klow 02:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Boot up hammer and go to the "Map" option, then scroll down until you see "Check for Problems". The only critical error that I've encountered so far is "Texture perpendicular to axis". The other ones, such as "MISSING TEXTURE", can be ignored without any consequence. Also, don't worry about replacing obsolete entities, such as "static_prop". The compiler will bitch about the entity being obsolete, but it'll still work in-game. Darkman 4 02:59, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not talking about missing textures, it's whole buildings missing. In the Manhack Arcade, I can the big room with several levlels in Crafty, and only the small, underground one in Hammer. Klow 03:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's weird. I don't know why it's doing that. Have you compiled the map and run it in the game? Darkman 4 03:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes. In Crafty, "kleiner_labtalk.vmf" shows the bigger room with the teleport and the underground before the lab, but in Hammer and in the compiled map, it just shows something like the retail lab. Klow 04:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Check out Get your Free TVs I added screenshots from a raw compile of city_test03.vmf. Darkman 4 02:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow. The textures are completely f****ed in mine. But please, could you upload jpg screenshots in the future. Png use is not justified here and good jpg compression is more than enough. Klow 02:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Noted. The texures on your are prob fucked up because you don't have the leak textures. What I did was click on the "Create a Mod" option on the Source SDK, then add the leak textures in it. That way, you can view the leak maps and not have it mess up your copy of the final game. Darkman 4 02:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Uh-oh. I'll try that. Klow 02:11, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Where do I have to put the materials folder? I've made some attempts, but... Klow 02:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::put it in sourcemods/(modname). Darkman 4 02:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Cool, now these pink and black draughts won't hurt my eyes anymore! Klow 03:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::When I want to run a map, it says "engine error"... Klow 03:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Go to (steamusername)/source sdk base 2007/source test/bin and copy the .dll files in it. Then, go to the mod you made, create a folder called "bin" and paste the .dlls in it. Darkman 4 03:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Awesome it works. Thanks! Klow 03:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) MI Er, the E3 map "Depot" IS in MI 1.5. I've got a screenshot if you need proof. Darkman 4 05:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I had a doubt and I discovered the update. Sorry! Klow 05:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Employers Hey do you thnk there should be a article on the Gman's employers or should it be pared with the Gman's article.Oh yeah a sorry for adding the HEV suit to the Recurring Themes but the Barnacles, Headcrabs, Charger and Standard Zombie should belong to Recurring Themes.Malekron 17:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :We don't know anything about his employers, so no article is needed. Klow 18:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah the only thing we know about them is that are the superiors to the G-man and most likely not human. But the Void (conj) the badly written thing I made it appears that the Void or (G-mans ability) appears in Half Life and the Sequels (and Opposing Forces) which seems to be able to create memories from certain people and shows the events to them of the past and also objects (like the train at the end of Half Life) and events to come. Do you think it should be remade in to something better I made (since I forgot a lot of information) or be part of G-mans ability. But also could the Void be part of homeworld.Malekron 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :It's really too elusive to deserve an article. And we don't really know if this void is real or if this is just an illusion created by the G-Man and its employers (and we don't know if they are human or alien, they could be any). Klow 21:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Man everything connected with the G-man is elusive maybe it should be the things stated above should be in with the G-man article. Also the Void name was from the Vortigaunts (White Forest and All-Knowing) speeches and this Void could exist(in their beliefs of the vortessence).Malekron 22:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) What'd I miss? Sorry I've been out for a few days. I got caught up with various types of work. Anything interesting happened here or need fixing lately?--YabbaMyIcing 06:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi there! I flooded , as usual. I added a lot of stuff, images and info, and mostly behind the scenes/Beta stuff. After , have also a look at and Category:In-universe subjects images. I know, I should stop. ;-) Klow 06:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) City 17 Worked on the City 17 article a bit, hopefully looks better then before. Changes include: *Changed words to past tense (is to was for example) *Removed some images and resized others. *Cut out parts that where unnecessary (such as the portion regarding whether or not the hospital was infected prior to the uprising). *Rewrote the "Origins" section and moved the Rasing the Bar excerpt to it. *General clean up (Spell checking and such) It's a large article though, so I may have missed a few things and it still requires sources (I'm not quite sure how to add them, since the main source is a game). (Strat-N8 06:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) :Don't forget to sign your comments! What are the pics you removed? Klow 06:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ooops! Sorry about that. I removed "Image:HalfLife2 City17 RoadTunnel.jpg" and "Image:CitadelSmoke.jpg", mainly because I could not get them to fit in the space very well. (Strat-N8 06:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) :'Kay. Good thing we have the galleries. We'll see about that later. I didn't read much because it's time to go to sleep for me (it's dawn here, yes, dawn), but I promise I'll really work on the text articles in the future. Klow 07:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) samuel yeah, i'm the same as Capt Jim. i can't remember the exact source but i recall a few valve guys calling the first person you see on the train in both the beta and the release version samuel. i'll try to dig up the source sometime soon.CaptJim 21:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll be waiting. But why did you create 3 accounts? Klow 22:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Category Hey Klow how do you create a category since I'm trying to make Resistance Invention/Tech.Malekron 00:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Let's see when your article is done. Klow 00:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I finished the Lever Bridge seen in HL2 and Episode 1 but it needs images.Malekron 00:13, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::We're not going to create single tech articles, but only one. And Half-Life has a dash in the middle. But thanks, that's a start. Klow 00:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks KlowMalekron 00:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah I just remembered that shouldn't there be the Santego Military Base for a location for Opposing Force. Malekron 00:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think this should be enough. Klow 01:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Guess the base isn't explained to much but anyway you know about the soon to be List of Combine tech right... well should these be on the list. :::::::* Memory replacement, Doorbreach (bad name I made), Vocoder, Combine Bunker, Combine Lock, Combine Room, Combine Wall,Combine Binoculars, Combine Dispenser.Malekron 13:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yep, I've got some remnants of an old Wikipedia article on Combine tech that I'm going to base a new article of off. And thanks for the list! I was going to go looking to see what we already have articles on, but you've saved me the bother. :) --MattyDienhoff 14:40, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No problem.Malekron 14:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Can't wait for that list. And don't forget to check the whole category to be sure that nothing is missed. I'll make the boring redirect stuff if you want. Klow 16:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) {reset indent) Also the Combine Cell also Combine Forcefield should be in the list.Malekron 16:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, good good! But I told you that "Half-Life" has a dash in the middle, please don't forget! Klow 16:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry I am doing the Combine Cell but how do you move it to Combine tech.Malekron 17:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::The page is not created yet. We'll do it, don't worry. Klow 17:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm doing it right now but the concept art is bigger than it should be I'll show you guys when done.Malekron 17:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay here it is it is a rough article of the Combine Cell. Malekron 17:46, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::List of Combine technology was created and deleted in the past. I restored it. Any created stuff should be included there from now on. Its structure must be rethought, of course. Klow 17:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::I should have a rough draft up in a few hours. --MattyDienhoff 02:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Amatteur wiki-man I'm sorry if I messed anything up. I'm only trying to point out things other people don't know about Half-Life etc. I attempted to replace a picture that I had already posted with a new one-in this case, Xen ray-birds, when somehow the article got cut off and the new file got put in an empty space, AND I COULDN'T PUT IT BACK! <:O Please, please don't block me. I'm just showing the hidden facts, just like the way deleted scenes are put on DVD movies after shown in theaters, etc. PS: I have-and somewhat still am-been obsessed with the Half-Life series ever since Dad gave me a Steam account. Now he says that's good because I can hint him on new games. then again, obsession is from Asberger's syndrome, inherited FROM dad. Many thanks and apologies. :) :I was just talking about your disregard of the template Information when uploading images. You can't unsee this text, neither its big red warning. I don't know why you did that, this text is not there for decoration. You can upload again the two charger pics and take the instructions into account. It's up to you to respect our work and commitment. Klow 08:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::But sir, I don't really understand what you are talking about. I'm just a new guy, and I believe that this site is a good club for me. You know everything about this thing, but I DO NOT. Get it? Just go easy on me, okay? :::Believe me, it may seem daunting at first, but contributing to wikis (and properly, mind) really isn't as complicated as it seems. Just pay attention, read the notices, and if in doubt, look for examples to follow. In the meantime I recommend you visit Wikia help and read their tutorials. --MattyDienhoff 16:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I didn't want to seem aggressive or rude or anything. We have a lot to do here, so you have to help us. And don't go, we need HL fans, and you spell properly, so that's very valuable! (yes it's not that common here) You just don't need to be a wiki expert to be able to notice a big red warning. Take your time and stay, but use your logic and help us. And dont' call me "sir", I'm not your boss or anything. Klow 19:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) White Forest Peak image This was on your to do list. I'm not sure if it's possible to get a good view of it from any closer, this one was taken from the inn. --MattyDienhoff 17:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Neat, thanks! Klow 19:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Anon and Russian Betas... Hey Klow, I saw on the HL2 Beta page that there are two versions of the playable download called Anon and Russian. It also said that these differ slightly. I just downloaded and played the Anon version and it was actually pretty cool. However, now I'm interested in the Russian version. What are some of the differences between the two versions? (If you happen to know) If not, then I'll just have to download it and try it out myself. Laytz94 19:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) : Actually I have the Anon and I came across the Russian by complete chance some time ago, so I thought I'd test it. But I don't really know the differences. What I know is that you install it on your comp like a real program while the Anon just needs to be unzipped. I never had the chance to thoroughly test the rest since most of the time I can't load the game. I double click, the screen goes black and I need to reboot. So I stick to the Anon, much more stable for me. When I could make it work, I tested the maps that crash and/or don't load in the Anon, and they don't work either. I'd just thought at least they might be fixed, but it appears that they're not. So I gave up on that and compiled myself the broken maps directly from the WC mappack (they're all in there), so that I can see what they are exactly without waiting for mods or anything. It's quite simple to do, and I'm not a mapper at all. Klow 20:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) linking problem it seems to be some cache issues. not everything got cleared out the way i thought it would. I'll run a bot over those pages and things should clear up soon. --Uberfuzzy 22:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks! Klow 23:22, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Mistake of Pythagoras Hey Klow, I got your message about the MoP page and I was going to edit it, but i think i may have made it too big, so I'm no longer able to get to the edit page. Therefore, I'll need you to edit it and remove the parts I typed. If you can do that, I'll be happy to get on later and type up a revised overview of the storyline. As for my signature that was on there, I was gonna remove it once I finished it, but I'll just avoid it anyway. Thanks! Laytz94 00:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :No, you don't put it, whatever it's finished or not. And you don't have to add your signature to the four ~, which make the work for you. But I don't get it when you say "so I'm no longer able to get to the edit page". How come?... Klow 00:46, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Can you delete this please? Some IP created Half-Life: Decay thinking we didn't have an article on it already.--YabbaMyIcing 02:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Done. In future please mark such things with Template:Deletion. --MattyDienhoff 04:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I tried to put it up, but I got a red link. I probably had a typo or something.--YabbaMyIcing 04:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::Use this code to get the template to show: ::: :::--MattyDienhoff 05:04, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::What I most noticed is that the dude didn't even think a space after the ":" was necessary, adding to the fact that the game is listed on the main page. Klow 07:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Subtitles :"And if anyone knows a way to read the subtitles directly into the game files, that would be a huge time gain." Now that is a good idea! I remember seeing the English localizations of the text strings (which would most likely include subs) in one of the GCF files when I was digging around in them looking for the weapon scripts a week or two ago. I'll take a look and see if I can find them. If and when I do I'll put them in my sandbox. --MattyDienhoff 08:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah somewhere in the game directory there is a text file called "closecaption_English.txt" that has the games entire dialog as text in it. I can't find it though.--YabbaMyIcing 09:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I found it in source engine.gcf\hl2\resource\. I can't post it in my sandbox though. Unless I were to add a few hundred linebreaks it becomes a huge block of text. --MattyDienhoff 09:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::I uploaded it here in case anyone wants to take a look but doesn't have Half-Life 2 and/or GCFScape installed. I still don't know where the captions for the episodes are though. --MattyDienhoff 10:01, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::That's a good start, thanks Matty! I didn't know users would react to that that fast. Yabba I found possible cut traps models hat might interest you. I'll upload the pics soon. Klow 10:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::"Oh, merde. Voilà les vaisseaux !" "Oh crap. Here come the dropships!" Haha. Klow 10:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I also found the messages displayed when you fail or go too far from you objective. Klow 10:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok I found the Episodes ones. In "episode 1 shared.gcf" and "episode two content.gcf". Portal is "portal content.gcf". Of course they are also in the "resource" folder. Cool we'll be able to fix those approximate quotes. I'll set up a template. Klow 10:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::And theeere you go: Template:Quote. Klow 10:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::A good example of the quotes awfulness: What can be found in the Overwatch Soldier article: *The Transhuman arm of the Combine Overwatch need to prove themselves an indispensible asset... And what is really said in-game: *If the transhuman forces are to prove themselves an indispensable augmentation to the Combine Overwatch, they will have to earn the privilege. Indeed, indeed. Klow 10:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :I knew that looked wrong, but I never imagined how wrong. O_o :Nice template! --MattyDienhoff 11:11, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I started adding it. I'm on the Advisor now, and it will take forever. Klow 11:42, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Location and Black Mesa Tech Hey Klow do do you think we need a infobox on locations.Oh yeah and should there be a article on Black Mesa Technology such as the Walker Robots, ceiling turrets, etc.Malekron 23:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Possibly, yes. It's true we don't cover the Black Mesa tech, but apart from the robots, is there really anything relevant? Most of its tech is from the real world and we won't make entries for doors or microwave ovens. Klow 05:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Of course not but do we also need Xenian Tech, that covers the Xen turret and Hivehand etc.Malekron 17:13, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Well these subjects are already covered, let's concentrate on the existing material, we'll get to tech compilation pages later. ;-) Klow 17:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Check out my User Page What do you think of my newbie Pro-Tip section?--YabbaMyIcing 20:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Dude, dude, duuude! I'm backing you up 100%! You are so right on every point. And I know you apply it, so it does your rule much more believable. And just seeing that you didn't make any spelling mistakes sums up what kind of user you are. "We absolutely HATE fanon here and we aren't a big fan of educated guess's very often either.", Amen, amen amen to that. But. Yes, there is a but. The people you are talking to will never read this, just like they'll never read any help page or will never use an existing article to copy its model. And don't forget the guys who think the info on the upload page were just written for pleasure. They are the same guys. Anyway, your mood is perfectly right, and thanks to users like you we might succeed. Good will, logic and sense, that's all a user needs. Now watch this: Image:Trap Catapult Arm.jpg, Image:Trap Catapult Base.jpg, Image:Trap Scythe 02a.jpg, Image:Trap Crush 01a.jpg. Did you see those in HL2?... Klow 01:24, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Why thank you! I try my best to keep the wiki up to par! I figured people may be just a wee little more likely to read what I wrote, simply because I post on talk pages a lot and they may click on the link to my profile. Though it's probably just a worthless hope. ::As for those images, I may have seen the last one in Ravenholm, but I don't recognize any of the other ones. Or was that a rhetorical sort of question?--YabbaMyIcing 02:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::I found those models in the playable HL2 Beta. The "crush" was used for something else in the retail HL2, like here: Image:Rebel bridge puzzle1.jpg So in the end it is not a trap. As for the scythe and the catapult, I never saw them elsewhere, so I think they really might be cut traps. I don't even remember seeing them in the playable maps of the leak. I think we should merge the trap articles and add the cut ones in. What do you think? And out of curiosity, how old are you and where are you from? Klow 02:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm 15 and I live in Washington state, in the United States of course. I think adding the cut traps would be a very good idea. The only problem is, I don't know much about the beta so I can't really write the articles on them.--YabbaMyIcing 21:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry I'll do it. But so far I don't know anything else apart the models you've seen. Klow 22:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Symbiont Behavior Do you think there should be a category on Symbiont Behaviors of the Strider with the shield scanners, Vortigaunts with the Alien Controllers etc.Malekron 22:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Could you expand your views, please?... Klow 01:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::I mean different species work together for a task like hunting down individuals like Gordon and finding objects like Xen Cystals. Oh yeah I just remembered that how come there isn't an article on humans?Malekron 23:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::An article for humans? No, it would be useful in more expanded sci-fi universes like Star Wars or Star Trek, but here it's not necessary. Klow 23:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Just wondering.Malekron 00:04, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It's ok, your thoughts are relevant. Klow 19:07, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah there was a cut trap in a Youtube video with the Combine breaking down barricades. In there is a trap that has a huge metal canister or construction rods that instantly kills the troops.I think it called a Heavy Swing Trap. Malekron 20:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Any link to that vid? Klow 20:06, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::Found a part of it http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=91EU7nlfxdkit is in between 1:31 to 1:35Malekron 22:57, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok I remember now. Nice find! Klow 23:04, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Your welcome.Malekron 19:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::But any way the shock roaches have a symbiontic bond with the holder, do you think there should be a catergory on sybiontic behavior between speicies?Malekron 17:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Allies I found out on a beta file on Youtube that the Osprey was also an ally.Malekron 19:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Why don't you give me directly a link? ;-) Klow 20:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::I stumbled on it before but I can't seem to find it but the Osprey is white and has a 2 First Aid symbols. I'll tell you I find it.Malekron 20:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Demo_citadel02 I don't know, to tell you the truth. :/ Darkman 4 22:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I'll have to ask on a forum, then! ;-) Klow 22:36, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Models You can't use retail models in the leak. The leak engine uses v37 models, while retail uses v44. Darkman 4 07:20, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok I didn't explain correctly. Actually it's the converted Beta models from MI, so they should work. I also use the MI textures. The only thing that comes directly from my Beta files is the VMF map... Klow 07:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::The beta models from MI still won't work with the leak. The models are v44 or higher. The leak engine cannot support any model version higher or lower than v37, period. Darkman 4 03:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::Hi there! Actually most of my issues have been resolved now. The models are from MI, so they are Beta models for The Orange Box. I'm working on the Orange Box, not the leak. I don't even know how to compile maps that would work with the leak. You understand, now?... :-S Klow 03:26, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::::K, got it. Darkman 4 03:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I haven't been on in a while and I wanted to know how is it going latley. I know you might've not liked Scanner-Life that much. BUT, did you watch Combine Rampage or Marine's Mind? Marine's Mind has to be good if you know what i'm talking about. Huh? --Mega Sean 45 00:44, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Doom 3 was something (in a good way). But your "I'm not a girl, not yet a woman" voice doesn't sound good. It feels like watching Harry Potter movies. And I don't really see anything special in these vids. Hey, no offense, that's just the Internets!! ;-) Klow 02:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Insurgency Do we have a page for the Half-Life 2 mod, "Insurgency"? And if not, should we attempt to make one? I don't know a whole lot about it, but I could probably scrape enough up for a small article.--YabbaMyIcing 09:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I feel that the less effort we put into making mod articles, the better. Even the mod articles we have now are of questionable relevance, and most or all of them are set in the Half-Life universe or at least have some significant connection to the series. Insurgency is a total conversion, and the only thing it has in common with Half-Life is the engine. It's irrelevant. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 09:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Alright then, I agree with that.--YabbaMyIcing 09:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Amen. I'd also add that all the mod articles are trivia subjects and articles like Obsidian Conflict are really, really too long. Klow 16:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I heavily reduced Obsidian Conflict, at last. Klow 17:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Prospero and Quiver I created an article about Prospero as you wanted on the to-do list. I will maybe create one about Quiver too. DAWeeE1 18:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! For Quiver, I think a mention on the Half-Life page will be enough. Klow 21:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC)+ HL Beta Do you think there should be an article on Half-Life Beta and the making of it.Malekron 17:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :It's not as famous as the HL2 Beta. Any mention should be made in the HL article. Klow 17:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) List of HECU Infantry I found this on the recent changes called List of HECU Infantry created by B-Man the idea is good but there are many mistakes and the subsections are not included you think it should stay.Malekron 17:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Deleted. Klow 17:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Black Mesa Personnel Don't you think Barney should go under the article of Black Mesa Personnel instead of Barney Calhon's article.Malekron 17:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I still haven't resolved what do to with the Otis and Barney articles. I also have a question: why don't you never use question marks in your questions? That feels weird. Klow 17:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Forgot. But how do you feel if there was an Ally infobox (and also Ally Template) which would include the Black Mesa Personnel, Resistance members and that dog alien in the first Half-Life. Good idea?Malekron 20:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Not a bad idea at all. Barney should have been merged with Barney Calhoun it obviously should be merged with Black Mesa Personnel. Otis should be merged with the latter too. I really need to make that merge template! Klow 20:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::There you go: Category:Articles to be merged. For the allies, I'll start with a category. Klow 20:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Alright. Also should there be an article on nuclear energy which would include the Tau cannon and the Gluon gun and the Atomic bomb seen in Opposing Force? And also an article on radioactive waste? That is a recurring theme.Malekron 22:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll add a recurring themes section in the HL series article when I create it. Though notable, it's not big enough to get its own article and there's not much to say. Klow 22:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe it should go in to a new section in the HEV suit which included in the hazard symbols of the Mark 4.A possible idea. Malekron 22:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Wrongful Conflict Article I found an article called Battle of the White Forest Mines which has some false info. Do you know how to delete it. And maybe can we make something to ensure that all separate minor conflicts in the Combine War be included in the main article.Malekron 17:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :We deleted all those battle articles a long time ago... I'll delete this. Klow 17:41, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Concept art Hey Klow I found some concept art on Youtube on the Combine Theme here it is Video:Combine Theme|thumb|378px|left Malekron 22:31, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but most of this is already on the Wiki, and in better quality. And if it's not on the wiki, it's on my HD. ;-) Klow 22:53, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::So the concept art of the stalker, Air Ex ,side view of Depot and Hunter chopper firing you have?Malekron 23:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Image:Stalker-concept.jpg, Image:Airex tower.jpg, Image:Depot down.jpg, Image:Chopper fly.jpg ! Check Category:Concept art for more delight (those are the best: Category:Viktor Antonov images). Check also Combine#Poster gallery. ;-) Klow 23:51, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Start page Um, why is all content on the start page gone, all I can see is a bunch of advertisements. --DAWeeE1 11:15, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Are you talking about Main Page? Because it works fine for me. Klow 15:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thats odd it doesn't work for me also.Malekron 17:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::Could you take a screenshot? Klow 17:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Also no longer can I see anything on it either.--YabbaMyIcing 07:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::It looks just fine here. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 08:28, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah it doen't work on my user but works fine on my dad's. But strngely the home page (on my user) says a blank page with a non-exstant catergory of videos. Malekron 20:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Again, take a screenshot... >_> --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 08:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Screenshot, screenshot, screenshot! Klow 16:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Oh never mind it fixed itself.Malekron 21:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Can you make me some maps for Gmod? I have the VMFs if you need them but i want, The Combine Depot and a few other maps I can't name right now but e3_terminal would be a good one, I've been trying to get that to work with the plain Ep2 engine but never get very far. And as many city 17 maps as you can do, And could you try and make them one huge map like Evocity or is that too much? :I can't map, you know. I even suck in that. I just fix what I can, by learning to use Hammer by myself. Did you try the mod Missing Information? It contains a lot of fixed maps, and e3_terminal. And the maps I fix are actually not really for Gmod, I shouldn't put them there. To make the VMF to work with the Ep2 engine, you need to create a mod with SDK, and put the Beta textures in its folder. The map will display properly in Hammer, and the texture fixing will be very low. Klow 17:15, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Never thought of that but i'm trying to get these maps to work for gmod, maybe I can get it to work some day :::You could make them work for Gmod, if you copy the textures in your Gmod folder. Klow 17:23, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Explain now this would work, Do i copy the materials folder over? :::::I never tried, but I suppose that could work. Just copy/paste the Beta "materials" folder contents in the Gmod folder of the same name, and overwrite all if necessary. Let me know the results. Klow 06:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Im going to die aren't I? It might just be easier to get the real beta and get some source updates but keep most of the original code then put that in valves pipe and smoke it, Hell i got a new Idea for a game. If i get the russian leak Im going to try and merge it with the ep2 engine but keep most of the code from the leak than show valve and hope i dont get arrested xD and ask them for permission to publish it :::::::I should say they won't accept, but the truth is they won't even answer... Those files were stolen, we shouldn't even talk about it. But if you can code, go for it and publish it, or join the existing Beta-based mod teams... Klow 14:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Brickbat Brickbat was supposed to be a "weapon" that would let you throw objects from the ground at enemies. You could pick up things like rocks, beer bottles and even Cremator heads. I dunno why it was dropped, but the two most common fan theories are that it was too tedious making models showing Gordon holding every small model in the game and/or the Gravity Gun made it obsolete. Darkman 4 19:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Leak Enemies To spawn an enemy that isn't in the map, type in the usual console command to spawn the monster. After that, type in "retry". This will reset the map and precache the monster you want to summon. When the map reloads, type in the console command to spawn the monster and it should appear. Darkman 4 03:22, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I see why I couldn't do it, quite complicated. Thanks, I'll try! Klow 12:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Rat Man I saw on the picture of Rat Man's writing that there is a dusty calender that the year was 1983 which means that the Rat Man could have been there for over 20 years.Malekron 00:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Yep, it's a possibility. And the month it's even correct, since it's an American calendar. (non-Americans could think it's a mistake) Klow 01:07, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::I also saw in the Borealis blueprints that someone written quote "Nice talking to you David". I think that the unknown male in the Black Mesa Science Team picture is possibly David and most likely he was talking to the Unknown female also in the picture. And they must also be spies of Aperture Science and also they could be on the Borealis. The fate of these characters are most likely dead either the Seven Hours War or froze to death if they are on the Borealis.Malekron 17:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yes there's a high chance we get to know more about them in Ep3. They're both pictured in front of the Borealis, after all... Klow 17:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey also should there be an article on retinal scanners?Malekron 01:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::A new 2 line article is rather pointless. Klow 02:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::So should there be a Black Mesa Tech article that includes it.Malekron 16:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes, maybe... Klow 17:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Weapons of TF series Should there be articles on the Team Fortress series weapons like the sniper rifle, the chain gun etc?Malekron 00:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- Combine OverWiki looks like it is in very good shape. The main thing I see is that you need to be welcoming your contributors, both anonymous and logged in. Once you've got that taken care of I'd be happy to add it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok we'll set something! And I'll deal with you in the future for that, then. ;-) Klow 00:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Metrocop-oldskin.jpg Please stop returning http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Metrocop-oldskin.jpg image. The MP's vest normal map and hand texture is from retail. SiPlus 15:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok where did you get this model? I could make a better screenshot. Klow 15:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::I made this texture myself. I used Barney official screenshot and E3 demos to make this skin. And i not seen bump at vest from Barney screenshot. SiPlus 16:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::"And i not seen bump at vest from Barney screenshot." What?.. Klow 16:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Normal map (seams). SiPlus 16:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I still don't get it. The main difference is around seams? But where? I really don't see any difference... Klow 16:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Official skin hasn't seams. Try this skin self http://www.hl-beta.spb.ru/e107_plugins/forum/forum_viewtopic.php?15185.last SiPlus 16:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Comparision: here SiPlus 16:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I see, now. Any link to that? Because the link you provide on the Beta project forums is just a link to an image... Klow 17:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::HLBP link is a link to my skin. SiPlus 17:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't see any download link, sorry... Could you give it here? Klow 17:32, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Couple of pages you may want to check out... I've been away from the wiki for some time due to RL stuff, but I figured upon my return I should bear some kind of gifts! I found Concerned-Ish|this page and List of HECU technology|this page. Tell me, do you either, none, or both should be deleted or heavily modified? One is about a fan comic of the Half-Life Comic Concerned, but it should be noted that the original author of the actual Concerned had nothing to do with it. And the other one could possibly be made into an actual list with links and such, but I don't think it's useful considering we have a category for that stuff.--YabbaMyIcing 08:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :My two cents is to axe the the Non-Canon article but expanded the Tech page for the marines.--Jack Black 08:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Have a look. Klow 16:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC) "Unless you don't write it properly"? Not sure what wasn't "Proper" with the Ponytail statement. But it's a pretty interesting fact. How would you write it? Valshad 01:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :By not putting useless caps or writing the game names properly (italics, etc.). Klow 01:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Eli Vance Infobox I have just seen his infobox, his "Time of Death" can't be edit, why? HalfLifeveR 12:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :If I recall correctly, we removed the death section of the character infobox to avoid spoilers. There's no good way of marking spoilers in infoboxes, and I know at least one person had EP2's ending spoiled because of Eli's infobox. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 13:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC)